


Mutual Dreaming

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi fantasizes in his dreams and it matches up rather nicely with what Sakura fantasizes when she's awake.





	Mutual Dreaming

Over the years since the war Sakura had seen her fair share of drunken idiots. She’d watched people drink to forget, she’d joined friends in drinking to honor memories, and she treated patients who just couldn’t seem to put down the bottle. More than a few friends had crashed in her spare room for a night and she’d spent her own share of evenings sleeping off varying amounts of sake at someone else’s place.

This however was entirely new. Not once had she ever seen Kakashi, of all people, drunk before. Something about his docile, giggly personality had thrown her, leaving her unable to do much more than follow after him as he wandered through her apartment, poking at random knick-knacks. 

“I don’t remember letting you in,” she mused out loud as she followed him to the couch. Finding him here when she got home from work had been more than a bit surprising.

“Found it,” he snickered, stretching out on his back. “Found the  _spot_. Knew there’d be one. Always a spot.”

“Uh-huh. What kind of spot?”

“A spot to get in!”

Sakura nodded slowly. A dumb question, really, to ask a man as drunk as him. As she watched, Kakashi closed his eyes and drifted off rather quickly, mouth gaping open under his mask and distending the material. 

Rather than go to bed herself she opted to curl up in her favorite armchair and pillow her head on the squashy arm cushion. If he vomited on himself in the night she would rather be right here to keep him from choking, not to mention clean it all up. She could have carried him to the guest room with ease considering her strength but after such a long shift at the hospital Sakura thought she was justified in a little laziness.

Before long her own eyes were drooping and Sakura gave in easily as sleep reached out to embrace her. Hopefully Kakashi would still be there in the morning. She was very much looking forward to both his explanation and the opportunity to mock him. After all, he teased all the rest of them quite enough. It was time to turn the tables on him a little.

She wasn’t sure how many hours later it was when something disturbed her rest and she woke slowly, aware that something was wrong but not quite able to pin down what it was. A glance at the clock on living room wall, lit by a stray beam of moonlight, told her that it was so late it was, in fact, early now. Sakura raised her head and blinked owlishly in to the darkness as she tried to figure out what had caused her to stir.

A soft sound brushed by her ear, a sigh that was almost a moan, and Sakura whipped her head around to stare at the man sleeping on her couch. That sound couldn’t have come from him, could it?

It definitely could have, she discovered, as Kakashi’s head turned slightly towards her and he released a second noise which was much more identifiable as a moan this time. As she stared at him more closely she could see that his breathing was quickened and if she were to take his pulse she would have bet her next three paychecks that his heart rate would be elevated. 

“ _Ah_...”

Clenching her hands in to fists, Sakura bit her lip and tried not to squeal like a little girl as she realized that Hatake Kakashi was having a naughty dream on her couch while she sat perhaps five feet away. The situation felt surreal and she realized that she really should have left to give him some privacy. The man couldn’t help what he dreamed, especially not after a night of drinking. Yet she just couldn’t bring herself to go. 

A half choked gasp had her leaning forward in her seat and raising her fists to bite down on her knuckles, analyzing the sound of it, wondering what exactly he was dreaming of. What kind of kinky acts could draw such filthy sounds from a man like him? What beautiful temptress was he dreaming of?

“ _Ah...oh kami...more...”_

Sakura’s entire body coiled like a spring and, to her mortification, she felt her own body start to respond. How many times had she lain in bed and constructed fantasies of what he would sound like in the act? Used those fantasies to bring herself over glittering edges that were always so much better so long as it was his voice she was imagining? Too many. More than she would admit to even under torture.

The reality far surpassed anything she had ever come up with on her own. His voice was twice as hoarse as it usually was and he slurred his syllables together in a way that fairly screamed of sexual arousal. 

“ _Gods don’t stop...don’t stop...”_

Kakashi moaned again and arched his back a little, his brain obviously trying to push his body deeper in to some incorporeal touch. What she wouldn’t give to know what was going on in that dream of his.

“ _Sakura!”_

The girl in question froze, eyes nearly popping out of her skull and heart freezing inside her chest. She told herself frantically that she couldn’t have heard that right. Of course not. It was only her imagination letting her hear what she wanted to instead of what he had actually said.

And then he said it again.

“ _Oh fuck Sakura please...yes...yes...”_

His voice rose in pitch and Sakura spent five quick seconds in dumbfounded silence before her body moved without waiting for her brain to think things through. Spreading her legs, she lifted the elastic band of the hospital scrubs she was still wearing and slipped a hand underneath. A light dusting of shame heated her cheeks but the moment her fingers found her clit all cares about propriety flew out the window. Gods but she was already so wet.

Merely five feet away Kakashi arched again and released another choked off, wordless moan. Sakura moaned quietly with him, circling her clit frantically. Now was not the time for teasing herself with a long build up; now was the time to get off and get off  _now_. 

Letting her eyes fall closed, Sakura inhaled deeply and strained her ears. The scent of her own arousal drifted in to her nose, the gentle squeak of the couch springs met her ears as Kakashi shifted again, and Sakura pictured him as she had seen him at the summer festival last year. He’d worn a casual blue yukata that did wonders for his shoulders. Sakura imagined herself peeling it off of him as he continued to moan, driving her higher and higher. 

Just as his noises rose sharply in pitch Sakura felt that warm tingling deep inside that told her something amazing was just waiting to burst forth. Her lips parted to allow her to pant quietly, biting at her lip to stop herself from answering his moans with some of her own. She felt herself rapidly approaching that moment of bliss, hand working frantically to help herself along, and then she heard Kakashi call her name one more time.

“ _Ah! Sakura!”_  

That was all she needed. Kakashi’s body shuddered only moments after her own did, curling in to herself as she rode the waves of a much more intense orgasm than she was expecting for having rushed it so much. Keeping herself from crying out was nearly impossible and she only just barely managed. When she finally pulled her fingers away Sakura slumped down in her armchair with her mouth gaping open, heaving for breath as she tried to come to terms with all the sharp twists and turns her evening had taken. 

Dream evidently finished, Kakashi appeared to have slipped back in to undisturbed slumber. Very likely his trousers were now decorated with a large wet spot that she felt oddly proud of herself for. 

Hatake Kakashi had sex dreams about  _her_. She’d made him cum and she hadn’t even had to try. Pride and a weird kind of smugness settled in alongside the lassitude of her incredible orgasm. 

Rising shakily to her feet, Sakura considered leaving Kakashi with a kiss but decided against it. She’d crossed enough boundaries tonight and she knew enough about what he was like with physical contact to respect that even when he was still asleep. Instead she wandered down the hallway towards her own bedroom with her very soft and comfy bed as the destination. First sleep. 

Then in the morning, whether he stayed or slipped out before she awoke, Kakashi was going to face her and the two of them were going to have a nice long conversation. 


End file.
